Supply chain collaboration services (such as, for example, procurement collaboration services, design collaboration services, and other collaboration services) may facilitate collaboration between enterprises in a supply chain. “Off the rack” collaboration services may be designed and generated for use by a number of different enterprises, without regard to the particular needs of any one enterprise or group of enterprises. In contrast, “custom” collaboration services may be designed and generated for use by a particular enterprise or group of enterprises. Custom collaboration services may better address the particular needs of a particular enterprise or group of enterprises, but there may be disadvantages associated with such collaboration services. On one hand, custom collaboration services may be designed and “hand-coded” by humans. Custom collaboration services designed and generated in this way may be capable of understanding supply chain semantics, but there may be substantial costs and time requirements associated with their design and generation. On the other hand, custom collaboration services may be designed and generated using computer-automated design (CAD) systems. CAD systems may reduce costs and time requirements associated with designing and generating custom collaboration services, but there is typically an inverse relationship between the degree to which CAD systems allow for semantic understanding in custom collaboration services and the degree to which CAD systems allow users to customize collaboration services. As a result, a user may typically have to choose between a high degree of semantic understanding and a high degree of customizability.